


A Hand Waiting in Death

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Peter asks Gamora’s father for her hand in marriage.





	A Hand Waiting in Death

Peter smoothed down the front of his suit jacket, waiting patiently as his girlfriends father had finished up the meeting in hos office. As he adjusted his jacket, he felt the subtle weight of the small black box that held the ring for Gamora, as long as Thanos gave his blessing.

Peter loved Gamora more than anything. The pair had been friends for a long while before Peter had asked to be romantic with her. At first, Thanos thought little of Peter, claiming the young man held no power to him, no blankness in his heart for a life in crime.

But, Peter had shown Thanos a great amount of respect and loyalty… That is, after the man had killed Peter’s mother and father, leaving the poor man to grovel at his feet for mercy.

Peter checked his watch instinctively, waiting patiently, his heartbeat pounding against his ears. He grew more nervous with every second that passed by.

“The boss is waiting for you, Quill.” The sound of the Black Order’s voice nearly startled him before his composed himself and stepped behind the thick black curtain where Thanos sat on a couch, his hands crossed over on a cane.

“Quill, how lovely of you to request a meeting with me.” Thanos’s deep voice had a long history of striking fear into the unexpected. Most people who were lucky enough to hear it, hardly ever lived to tell the tale.

“Sir.” Peter took his hand and kissed each ring that Thanos wore as a symbol of power.

Thanos remained silent as Peter took a step back and drew in a tight breath. “I’ve come with a request, sir.”

He blinked in waiting.

“I would like to ask for your honor to wed Gamora, sir.”

“Why do you think you deserve my permission?” Thanos raised a brow. “What makes you assume you are worthy enough to be my son?”

“I don’t.” Peter knelt in front of him, looking to the ground. “I’m not worthy for Gamora’s love and affection, yet she begs for me at night.” Peter met his eye. “I would want to be the man your daughter gives her life to.”

“She’s already given her heart to you, Quill.” His mouth formed a tight line as he cocked his head to the left. “I cannot deny my daughter’s heart.”

“Sir?” Peter swallowed.

“If my daughter accepts your proposal, I would love for you to be a part of the family.”

Peter tried his best to conceal the leap of joy at his words. He nodded and contained himself long enough to kiss the man’s rings once more before exiting the club and into the open air of a summer breeze.

Later that same evening, however, Peter’s world had collapsed in ways he’d never assumed possible. He had been sitting in the kitchen, with a dinner he’d made for the occasion after he had gained Thanos’s respect. He had placed the ring in the champagne glass he would be serving later in the evening.

However, his night had been torn apart after his phone had rung out, altering him of a text message. Once he had unlocked his phone and looked at the message, explosive anger had flown through his body. In the picture, Gamora’s bloody corpse had been hacked to pieces.

He vowed that he would avenge her death and everyone who had wronged her. Oh, if only, Peter had known the man who was behind the murder, he would have strolled back inside that club and decapitated everyone who had stood in his way as he charged to kill the slick, classy mother fucker.


End file.
